


your lips, my lips (apocalypse)

by nyom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Frottage, M/M, a little bit of chankai, drunk horny ksoo, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyom/pseuds/nyom
Summary: It feels so good, being wanted as much as he wants.





	your lips, my lips (apocalypse)

"I told you not to hang that shit right next to the door."

Baekhyun sighs, rolling his eyes and not sparing Kyungsoo a single look when he says, "I want it here, so I'll put it here."

"It doesn't even make any sense that you want it there, no one will notice it. Plus, if anyone comes in, I want them to see that we have an excuse for having to wear this shit," Kyungsoo says frustratedly, looking down at his sweater which had a teddy bear holding a cocktail on it. Ridiculous.

Baekhyun groans loudly, throwing the Ugly Sweater Party sign on the floor and stepping off of the chair he brought because he's too fucking tiny to reach the place where he wanted to hang the sign. Kyungsoo laughs.

“Hang it yourself then, dick." He walks away with his head held high, probably planning to go make himself another disgusting black coffee but of course, the door would be locked and, yes, Kyungsoo had the keys.

“Neither of us is going anywhere until we get this done." Kyungsoo points a finger at him before taking the box full of ornaments and shoving it into his hands. It was pretty obvious that he would make Baekhyun do the most demanding task and he doesn't regret it. Baekhyun is a fucking lazy ass.

"C'mon, Kyungsoo. It isn't even that important, everyone just wants free drinks. Let's put some lights on our tree, a star on the top and call it a day."

Kyungsoo actually considers his offer for a few seconds; it's been a long fucking day and he just wants to go home, sleep and then come to the party and get drunk off his ass. But, to be honest, he looked forward to this party even if it meant wearing stupid ugly sweaters- he even made cookies.

“No. Do what I told you." He says in a tone way too strict to be taken seriously and almost face-palms himself.

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows and Kyungsoo wants to punch him in his ugly face the moment his mouth open. "Yes sir," he says with his lips spreading in a teasing smirk.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, a slight blush spreading over his cheeks. He lowers his head to hide the fact that he's fucking embarrassed because of Baekhyun's teasing and goes back to unpacking the Christmas cookies he's brought. Spending the most of his day with Baekhyun is too frustrating when he has to listen to him make stupid jokes and sexual innuendos all the time; shamelessly flirting with him as if Kyungsoo doesn't want more than anything just to hold him as close as he can and kiss him until neither of them can breathe. The thought of that makes his face redden even more. He's alone in the office with Baekhyun and daydreaming about kissing him; that couldn't lead to anything he wouldn't regret later.

"Since when do you care so much about Christmas parties?" Baekhyun suddenly asked, tangled in Christmas lights, a cute red hat on his head.

"It's been a really hard year for all of us, so I want to make this party as enjoyable as I can for my colleagues."

Baekhyun fake gasps, putting a hand on his chest. "That's so sweet of you, Kyungie."

Kyungsoo throws an ornament at him and, surprisingly, it hits him right across his cheek.

“Hey! That's mean." Baekhyun says while holding a hand on his cheek, his lips in a cute pout. Kyungsoo almost regrets it but he won't let Baekhyun's lazy ass somehow use that as an excuse to avoid doing his job.

"Stop whining. Go back to work."

Baekhyun mutters under his breath and Kyungsoo immediately turns around, ready to throw a cookie at him.

“What did you just say?"

“Nothing! Nothing!" Baekhyun goes back to decorating the Christmas tree instantly and Kyungsoo smiles, satisfied.

“Good."

 

An hour later, Baekhyun is lying on the floor below the tree, his eyes closed as he breathes loudly through his nose. The Christmas tree is literally glowing above him. He put all the lights neatly on it and even managed to find ornaments that matched, creating a pretty golden-blue color scheme. Kyungsoo almost praises him.

“Stop that, you sound like you've run a mile. It's gross."

"I can do whatever the fuck I want now that I'm done with my job. Oh, and what have you been doing?" He stands up suddenly, coming to stand next to Kyungsoo and stare at the table full of sweets, which Kyungsoo was very proud of before saying, "Are those supposed to be reindeers?" He laughs, taking a small bite, just like he's afraid they might be poisonous.

Kyungsoo made them in a shape of stars, Christmas trees and angels, as well as some that were supposed to look like reindeers and snowmen, but that didn't go as well as planned. But in the end, the taste is what matters the most, right?

"Not as bad as they look."

Kyungsoo takes the cookie from his hand. What a fucking asshole, discrediting other people's hard work.

"You are not allowed to eat my cookies. Piss off."

Baekhyun just smiles at that, moving behind Kyungsoo to sneakily grab a few ugly reindeers on his other side. "I'm leaving. Do you need a ride home?" he says, his lips too close to the latter's ear, goosebumps raising all over his neck.

Kyungsoo gulps. He can feel Baekhyun's front pressing into his back and it's making him feel light-headed. He wants to press back into him, arch his back and show him just how much he needs him. He wants to bring all the flirting and teasing to an end.

But instead, he gets his shit together, realizing that someone so lame and boring like him could never have a successful, smart and attractive guy such as Baekhyun as nothing more than a crush. A sweet daydream. He feels like it's high school days all over again.

"Alright. See you tonight then." Baekhyun winks and leaves before Kyungsoo can notice that there are some cookies missing.

 

●

 

It's still pretty early in the night and Kyungsoo is already on his second glass of wine, his belly full of chocolate cookies. The atmosphere is pretty light, everyone seems to be having fun. He received a few praises for the sweets he's prepared and it made his heart swell with pride, his mom taught him well.

But of course, Baekhyun stole the spotlight with his Christmas tree that he was showing off so proudly as if he'd ever do any job at all if it wasn't for Kyungsoo. He's the one everyone should be thanking for doing such a good job in making that brat do something useful.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he sees Chanyeol desperately trying to charm their newest IT tech, a pretty boy named Jongin. He's been completely smitten by him since the first time they talked, which was more than a month ago and Chanyeol still hasn't managed to actually do something about his stupid crush. Ladies adore Chanyeol and Jongin knows he owns the heart of their favorite boy, so he always walks through the office confidently, making sure to let everyone know that Chanyeol is (not yet officially) his. Kyungsoo thinks they're both idiots, grown adults playing the game of cat and mouse, but who is he to judge.

He manages to find Baekhyun in the crowd, dancing to some overplayed Christmas song and embarrassing himself yet again. He's wearing a sweater with a snowman turned upside down, an actual carrot hanging from it as its nose and if anyone deserves to win the Ugliest Christmas Sweater award, it's him. Though, Kyungsoo has to admit it is kind of funny as he sees a pair of blue glass ball ornaments attached to the jumper, right under the carrot. That's the most Baekhyun thing he's ever seen and it makes him smile despite how absolutely stupid and obnoxious it is.

It's already 11 pm when Kyungsoo enters the kitchen to get himself some vodka Jongdae has been hiding in a carton of milk everyone thinks has expired by now, but no one cares enough to do something about it. He's growing tired of cheap beer and wine, he needs something strong, something that will make him forget that Baekhyun is right in the other room, probably flirting with gorgeous women, all funnier and more attractive than Kyungsoo could ever be. He's aware that he will never be anything more than a random grumpy guy from the office to Baekhyun and he can deal with that (in his own ways, alright), but only when he's sober. He can allow himself to feel blue when he's drunk. It's not even his fault he's pining after an actual man-child; it's the alcohol.

And speaking of the devil...

"Kyungie..." His voice has a teasing tone to it and Kyungsoo's heart starts beating so hard he's sure the latter can hear it.

Baekhyun's approaching him with over-exaggerated hip sways and a glass of red wine in his hand. Kyungsoo wonders how is it possible that someone still looks good while having... that thing on them. He realizes all over again just how ugly Baekhyun's sweater is and starts laughing to himself.

"What? What are you laughing at?" Baekhyun says as he stops in front of him. There is definitely not enough space for Kyungsoo to avoid glancing at his lips and having some thoughts he probably shouldn't now, when his mind is fogged with alcohol enough to do something about them.

"Your sweater... it's so fucking stupid."

"Yeah, well, isn't that the point?" Kyungsoo stops laughing when he realizes Baekhyun didn't make any jokes about his sweater and that there's a little smile on his face as he looks at him with raised eyebrows.

Kyungsoo looks to at his feet shyly before saying, "I mean... yes it is. I guess."

"Good, then. I'm glad it made you laugh. Your lips look like a heart when you smile, it's adorable."

At that moment, he could've sworn his heart would jump right out of his chest. Perhaps he should say thank you or something, but instead, he quaffs his drink and continues staring at the floor. Baekhyun calling him cute is probably the worst thing that could ever fucking happen to him, and yeah, it just did.

"Kyungsoo, what are you doing here alone though? Stealing Jongdae's vodka?" Baekhyun speaks up as he starts moving towards Kyungsoo and his first instinct makes him go backwards until he can feel the kitchen counter digging into his lower back.

"You know, theft is a crime. You should be adequately punished." Baekhyun says so casually as he presses his front to Kyungsoo's, looking over his shoulder to place his glass of wine on the kitchen counter behind him. Kyungsoo can feel all the alcohol Baekhyun has consumed tonight as his breath tickles his cheek and he brings up one of his hands to let his fingers ghost over Kyungsoo's neck and he's tipsy enough to let it happen without thinking twice.

"Baekhyun..." Kyungsoo whispers, putting his glass on the counter so he could place his hands on Baekhyun's shoulders. He closes his eyes, bringing their faces close enough to brush his lips against the latter's, but not enough to call it a kiss. One of his hands moves to Baekhyun's hair, tugging on it gently as he says, "You have no idea how bad I want you."

Kyungsoo can feel it against his lips when Baekhyun smiles, resting his hands on his waist. He gently grinds his hips against Kyungsoo's and his brain feels like it's about to completely melt. He splays his slightly trembling hands over Baekhyun's chest; something he's always wanted to do. The way his shirt tightly hugs his chest and shoulders would manage to distract Kyungsoo from work every fucking time, made him imagine all the ways he could rip it open, take it off of him and let his hands wander over Baekhyun's carefully crafted body.

"And you have absolutely no fucking clue how hard it was keeping myself from bending you over the table with your cute little cookies and fucking you senseless."

Baekhyun gently bites on his lower lip, spreading Kyungsoo's legs with his knee but not doing anything more; he wants him to beg for it, to grind against his thigh and moan his name.

"Do it now. Fuck me so hard everyone can hear how good I take your cock." Kyungsoo says, tracing his tongue over Baekhyun's lips, nipping and sucking on them. Baekhyun pulls away, chuckling, his eyebrows raised. "You are shameless. I can bet you will regret opening your mouth tomorrow morning."

Kyungsoo whines, his lips forming a pout as he wraps his arms around Baekhyun's neck. They're chest to chest, he can feel how rapidly Baekhyun's heart is beating, how nervous and excited he is both at the same time, even though he's managing to keep himself collected on the outside. Kyungsoo wants to kiss him a thousand times, to tell him how much he's liked him since the day he got the fucking job and how much he hates being mean to him and pretending to hate him. He's so afraid of ruining the moment and this is something he's wanted so badly for months now. The amount of times he's fucked himself open with the biggest dildo he had while thinking of Baekhyun ramming into him is beyond embarrassing. So he keeps quiet, ready to take anything Baekhyun has to offer.

"Kyungsoo, how about I take you home now?" Kyungsoo leans on his shoulder, shaking his head against it. Baekhyun lets out a little laugh, threading his fingers through Kyungsoo's hair and massaging his scalp. He inhales deeply, moving his hips against Baekhyun's thigh.

"Why take me home when you can fuck me here?" He looks at Baekhyun, his pretty eyes wide open and bottom lip out.

"No, stupid. I'm taking you to your home so you can shower and go to sleep."

Kyungsoo shakes his head again; if Baekhyun takes him home now he knows he will never be able to look him in the eyes again so he wants to get the best out of this situation.

"Okay... uh, I didn't want to ask you like this, but how about I take you on a dinner tomorrow and then we will see where that takes us, hm?"

Kyungsoo's heart almost jumps right out of his chest as he realizes that _that_ was Baekhyun asking him out on a date. He's pretty sure he's not drunk enough to make all of this up and his whole face lights up as he looks at Baekhyun, his lips spread in a wide smile. He giggles, tilting his head and cupping Baekhyun's cheeks.

"Do you like me, Baekhyunnie?"

A few second passes, Baekhyun dragging his eyes all over Kyungsoo's face, like he's trying to memorize every little detail. "Yeah, I do. I like you a lot."

Kyungsoo feels more drunk on love than alcohol when Baekhyun finally properly kisses him. It's slow and sweet, everything Kyungsoo's ever dreamed about. Baekhyun is a dream himself.

He wants to savor this moment forever; their lips moving together, hearts beating so hard the other one can feel it against his chest. Baekhyun pulls away when Kyungsoo drags his tongue against his, moaning.

"Let's stop before I actually fuck you right here. C'mon." Baekhyun takes his hand, lacing their fingers together and pulling him out of the office kitchen. But Kyungsoo suddenly stops, grabbing Baekhyun by his arm and pulling him back until they're pressed against each other again.

There's a teasing smile on his face as he says, "I could feel the carrot digging into my hip the whole time. At first, I thought it was your dick."

Baekhyun wants the ground to swallow him up.

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! ♥️


End file.
